An Hunted Angel (Chapter 01)
Featured Characters/Groups *Agent A *Agent B *Ailes *Angerian Army *Beckeran Army *Bivol *Darenak Mercenaries *Meedogenloo *Muerte An Hunted Angel Chapter 01 The dying soldier laid on the middle of the battlefield. Similar to the thousands of soldiers in the war, his fate was to perish. His ruthless general, General Meedogenloo, pushed forward without caring for those who got hurt. He saw them as weak fools, and there was no need to care for them. The Beckeran Army had many casualties, but those who survived were the strongest soldiers a general can find. On the other hand, the Angerian Army was currently being led by a phoenix named Ailes. They were the complete opposite of the Beckeran Army, for no man was ever left behind. To the surprise of all of the soldiers, the Beckeran king left a female to be their general, and she wasn't human at all. But after the battles began, the soldiers have come to like her. Her tactics were unlike any other, and there were barely any casualties. Many of the soldiers were weak unlike the Beckeran Army, but Ailes believed that nobody was perfect. The strangest thing, however, about Ailes is that she can always be found at the front lines of the battles. Generals are the most important person in the army, and they don't involve themselves to the place where they can most easily be killed. Ailes believed that everybody in the army was equal, and the general shouldn't receive any special treatment. The soldier glanced over his last moments of life as the pain of having a sword through his heart overwhelmed him. With a blurry vision, he saw a shadow overhead block the sun's rays. Who was there? Was it General Meedogenloo who would scream at him with disappointment? To his surprise, it was General Ailes, the leader of the army he was suppose to fight. She looked at him with a worried face and said, “Nobody should ever die in agony. What's your name?” The dying soldier replied, “My friends call me Muerte.” “That's a nice name, Muerte. Here, how does this make you feel?” Ailes picked up Muerte and placed him on her largest set of wings. She moved her wings into a position where it was parallel to the ground to keep the passenger steady, so he wouldn't roll or fall. Muerte felt as if all of the pain was gone. A smile came across his face, and he whispered, “It feels nice.” He moved his arms and legs across the feathers as if he was making a snow angel in the winter snow. “They're so soft. It's like nothing I've ever touched before.” “I'm glad it makes you feel that way,” Ailes said with a smile. She moved her second set of wings, which were much smaller and thinner than the first set, over Muerte. “Here's a blanket for you.” Muerte felt as if he couldn't control himself. He couldn't resist grabbing the first wing that came over him. He hugged the feathers on the wing as if it was the lucky blanket that he had when he was an infant, and he brushed it across his face. The feeling was unbelievable, and the stress that he head was gone. “Why are you giving me these pleasures?” he asked while hugging both wings. “Nobody should ever die in agony.” Ailes carefully moved the tip of her tail under Muerte's head. It was hard for her to control her tail perfectly, but Ailes was always determined to relieve dying soldiers of their pain. “Here's a pillow. Sleep tight now.” Muerte felt as if he was in heaven. Nothing felt bad, and he was in perfect comfort. He completely forget that he was a soldier in the middle of the war and that he was dying. “Thanks,” he said, “you really live up to your name.” After a minute or two, Muerte had passed away, but he didn't die in agony, which meant Ailes had reached her goal. This was why Ailes was known as the Mother of the Battlefield. Ailes went on to do this to every dying soldier she saw. Some of her soldiers thought she was crazy, but they also thought it wouldn't be too bad to die in combat. Sometimes, they were jealous. At the end of the day, Ailes gave a proper burial to the soldiers that rested on her wings, which was something Meedogenloo would never do. With each tomb, she took one of her feathers and placed in across the dead soldier's forehead. It was painful for her to pluck, but the joy she felt when she did it was worth the pain. It wasn't long before the majority of her tail to be featherless, but as long as there were feathers at the tip, she could pass it for a pillow. Every Sunday morning, Ailes would return to her home in the forest. If her army was far away from her home, she would fly there. Otherwise, she would walk. Her soldiers knew that she did this, but Ailes never admitted to them that she had a fear of heights. She would stay in her home until sunset. This was when she would return to her army. Ailes walked over to the waterfall. Nobody knew that she lived in the cave behind the rushing waters besides her and a good friend named Bivol. Bivol was a wolf who had lost his parents to animals hunters. He knew that his family and friends were gone, but he never stopped looking for them. Ailes, who was friends with his late mother, took him under her wing when she found out what happened, and since then, Bivol had an Aunt Ailes. Bivol would visit his aunt every Sunday afternoon to give a progress report on his investigation. Since nobody raised him as a proper wolf, Bivol still acted and spoke like a cub. Ailes stood under the waterfall, facing the dark caves behind the water. She was washing away the filth that she caught that week. She only had one shower per week, but they were usually very long. After all, plenty of blood and dirt accumulated all over her body when she was helping out the dying soldiers. Most of the dirt already left if she flew home, but the blood stains and has to be washed off. The bushes crinkled behind her. Who was there? She turned around and examined the area. She didn't see anybody. Maybe it was just her imagination. Ailes turned around again and bend down to let the water directly hit her wings. “Auntie!” a familiar voice shouted. Bivol ran along the side of the river and jumped onto her aunt's first pair of wings. He clutched her paws over the edge of the wing and swung his body like a swingset. Ailes fell over backwards into the river due to Bivol's weight, splashing the entire area with water. Ailes sighed, “Somebody has grown very big.” Bivol chuckled as he licked his paw. Then he jumped onto his aunt's chest and spoke directly to her face, “Auntie, I've made an great discovery about my parents!” Ailes was unable to stand up since she didn't want to trip the wolf over by getting up. She replied, “What did you find out?” “Well, I was exploring around the forest when I found a suspicious device. I hid it behind that tree over there.” Bivol ran over and picked up the device he was talking about. It was shaped in the letter L, and his a ring near the intersection of the two lines of the letter. It had a dark color, and a small hole lied near the front. “Put that down!” Ailes screamed. Bivol dropped it quickly with a surprised look. “Bivol, that's what humans call a gun. It's a deadly weapon, and it shouldn't ever be used.” Bivol saw in his aunt's eyes that this wasn't something that he should be touching. Bivol dug a hole and placed the gun inside. He walked back to Ailes with a scared look across his face. “Is it really that bad? I found it lying in the forest. Using its scent, I traced it back to a large building in the edge of the forest." The building that Bivol mentioned was actually the base of mercenary group called the Darenak Mercenaries. The mercenaries in this group are ruthless, heartless hunters who kill innocent creatures to please their clients. All they care about is money and the people who provide the money. The group is composed of four people, but their identities are unknown. Bivol continued, “When I went inside, I discovered something that might be a clue to what happened to my family!” Bivol was getting excited. He was always hopping around with his unbelievable amount of energy, but he was more excited than usual this time. “What did you find?” Ailes asked. Bivol was about to take out the object that he found, but his actions stopped when he saw somebody standing in the tree behind his aunt. He whispered, “There's a strange person behind you.” Ailes turned around, but she didn't see anybody. Bivol was positive that he saw somebody, or at least he sensed someone. Bivol's nose allows him to trace objects back to their origin as well as find out the location of people by tracking their senses. There was nobody in the tree according to his vision, but he could still smell somebody there. The man behind the tree laughed silently. To his surprise, the camouflage suit that he wore was actually working. The man grabbed his sniper rifle from his large, green bag. This man's accuracy was unchallenged, for he never had missed, and he definitely wouldn't miss if his targets don't even know he's there. He raised the rifle carefully and made sure the bullet would pierce the phoenix's heart once it was fired, but he remembered that client wanted to see the phoenix crippled and alive. “Are you okay?” Ailes asked. “I don't see anybody behind me.” “But there was!” Bivol shouted. “I'm sure of it.” Bivol whispered into his aunt's ear, “I could still sense them.” Ailes didn't always believe Bivol's sense. It wasn't always accurate, for there were times where he thought he sensed someone but nobody was there. Ailes picked up Bivol with her wings and cradles him. Bivol liked being cradled in her aunt's wings, but he found it a little disgusting when her wings were very moist and soggy. Ailes said, “Don't worry. Nobody's here.” Bivol wanted to object, but he was falling asleep. His rapidly wagging tail slowed down, and his sleepy face was the cutest thing Ailes ever saw. Ailes laid the sleeping wolf on the grass and sat down besides him. She looked into the sky and refreshed her memories. She still remembered how she first met Bivol when he was puppy who lost his parents. It was an unforgettable memory for her. She reentered the river and looked at the sleeping cuteness. Suddenly, the tree branches on the other side of the river rustled. An ear-piercing sound was fired into the air. The animals and birds of the forest fled the area as soon as the sound had been heard. Bivol was awoken, and he couldn't believe what he saw. “Success!” the mysterious man shouted with glee. He spoke into his portable communication device, “I got her.” The device replied, “Good work, as expected of you. Take it back to headquarters, Agent B.” Ailes fell forwards with her head hitting the edge of the river, causing her to bounce backwards, landing on the river bottom on her back. She shivered with chills and agony as pain filled her chest. She had never experienced anything like this during her entire time as an army general. Looking down, she saw a bloody hole in her chest right next to her heart. Any more to the left, and she would have been killed instantly, but that would have been bad for the sniper. Bivol jumped down into the river. His first reaction was to help Ailes stand, but it was no use. He leaned over and licked the wound, but before he knew it, Agent B was behind him amd used a gas to make the wolf fall asleep. The agent locked Bivol in a cage and placed him behind the tree. A smile appeared across his face. That wolf was a nuisance to his operations. It's best to have him locked away. The river was already a disgusting red when Agent B returned. The phoenix was trying to stand, and she was successful, but she couldn't walk. Her wings and arms were hanging like pendulums since she had few to none energy left. Agent B took his rifle and fired at her, but he made sure that she would live. Two bullets hit the phoenix's left shoulder, and another hit her right ankle. A scream filled the forest, and blood spewed everywhere. Bivol barked furiously when he saw her aunt fall onto the river floor without consciousness. A few minutes later, a black crane driven by Agent B's partner, Agent A, came to pick up the phoenix. The duo rode back to their headquarters while Bivol cried in tears. Category:Chronicle Chapter Category:An Hunted Angel